Raiden Takahiro
Appearance Raiden has black hair and black eyes, he also has his mother's light peach complexion, rather than his father's light tan. Raiden also is quite muscularly developed for his age. His Father looks slightly taller than him, but he is a little thinner. He wears the standard Shinigami uniform with a captain's haori. Personality Raiden became more serious following his father's death, Raiden showed little kindness to those around him. That all changed when his baby brother became mortally wounded. Raiden's younger's brothers death had a huge impact on his personality, he had became for loose, calm and collective, he shows great concern for those who mean something to him. He believes that team work is the most important thing and team work can accomplish anything. Raiden is still just as carefree and emotionless as he was during his youth, often speaking bluntly about sensitive topics. History Raiden was born too and average middle class family. Raiden's mother died at a young age, from a deadly disease that ran through her mother's side of the family. The lose of his mother took him by storm. Raiden's innocence was shattered, his ideals and personality changed drastically, becoming cold, lonely, cruel, cynical, somewhat arrogant, and with the next years coming along. He was etremely gifted and for that he felt superior to others even his own father. One day Raiden and his father went to pick up some supplies for his tea shop. During the process their was uneeded forces Hollows, they kidnapped Raiden and his father went on to the rescue. Raiden's pop arrived in time to save Raiden from being killed and using his Katana to combat them. Despite the disadvantage the hollow was able to attack and deeply wound his father. Raiden realized that he was a momma's boy and forgot the love that he had for his father, he also was a momma's boy. In sheer terror and desire to escape this alive with his father killed the hollows and proceeded to leave the area, as soon as they got home there was nothing left that could have been done to save his fathers life. He then had some words with his old man reminicing about loveable and unforgettable times as a family. He later enrolled in the Shino Academy he achieved what others dreamed of achieving and becoming the Captain of the 5th division and Kido Corps because of his outstanding skill in this area. Power & Abilities Genius Intellect: When Raiden was younger, he was hailed as a child genius. He was highly proficient in his classes at the Shinigami Academy. Raiden has shown himself to be highly manipulative and deceptive. He comes out unscathed due to the calm confusion he plays at, which is a testament to his overall strategy. He has been shown to be capable of simple deception by having his opponent focus on one thing to hide the true threat. Master Swordsman Specialist: Though he rarely engages in it, Raiden appears to be highly skilled in swordsmanship. He is capable of using his speed for flawless precision and to inflict lethal attacks without much effort. He is quite adept at blocking. His sword abilities have been consider highly dangerous other Captains, he is shown highly adept in combining his hand-to-hand skills with his swordsmanship. Shunpo Expert: He is able to fight on equal grounds and speed with Captians with their shika enable. He has an impressive Flash Step to retreat when things start to go the wrong way. He is just enough fast to perform the Senka. Kido Master: Raiden has a unique mastery over the Kido Spells. He is skilled enough to use Kido without the use of Incantation. Raiden has shown the knowledge of how to break barriers set up by the spiritually superior noble families that even captains are incapable of naturally breaking. Raiden has further shown his masterful skill in Kidō using level 61, 63, and 79 Bakudō spells in quick succession of each other without the use of incantation followed by a level 91 Hadō spell. Enhanced Durability: Raiden has been shown to take a direct hit, and he is strong enought to withstand a hit directly from Captains swords, suffering a medium wound to his forearms. Hakuda Combatant: Raiden rarely engages in fist fights. But he has a higly advaanced skill in this area. Zanpakuto Shin: Is a HyperSonic Type of Zanpakuto and it's original body it is revealto be a female. In its sealed form, it resembles a normal katana. The only decoration is the tsuba, which is a hexagon instead of a rectangle. The two sides parallel to the blade are long, whereas the four sides above and below the blade are shortened, making it into almost a diamond or prism-like shape. It has a mixture of Pink and Purple handle. '''Shikai Phrase''': The Sound of the Wind Sword of the Wind: An attack that uses the air to cut an opponent to pieces. Breath Slicer: A Technique that gathers the wind around him and embodies a spear head. It's speed is limited by the amount of Spiritual Pressure the user releases. If the attack is either blocked or misses, it instantly returns again with much more power. Wind Tortoise Serpen'st: A wind tortoise entwined with serpents; is both an offensive and defensive technique. The Tortoise's shell protects Raiden from an opponent's attack, while the serpents bind and destroy the opponent. This is a defensive technique. First, it protects Raiden from an attack, then seals the attacker, until the shikai is disable. Cyclone: A sword technique based of Iaido that uses speed to generate a cutting wind. '''Bankai''': Mumyo Jinpu Ryu Satsujin KenShin(The Sword of a Devilish Wind), The Sword itself beomes a sword of the wind, It cannot be seen only the handle in which the user holds in it's hand. Kaze Tora: A wind tiger that tears an opponent apart with its Air claws. If the first "claw" misses, the opponent is dragged in by its other "claw" and ripped apart by its "fangs". Basically an attack that drags an enemy into Kenshin's second, stronger attack if the first attack misses. Trivia